Bowden cables are adjusted in practice by adjusting the Bowden cable sheath at the point of attachment. This is a manual adjustment.
Furthermore, it is known that to compensate wear, Bowden cables can be provided with an automatic Bowden cable adjusting device, in which the cable is restretched by means of a spring with the Bowden cable released.